


полетаем?

by w1ntercatty



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1ntercatty/pseuds/w1ntercatty
Summary: демон приблизилась, кончиками пальцев проводя по краю пера, будто боясь запятнать своим грехом эту чистоту.
Relationships: Гавриил/Вельзевул





	полетаем?

**Author's Note:**

> вы меня простите, но вельзевул я вижу только девушкой.

Гавриил отнекивался долго. Просьба Вельзевул показать ей крылья точно не входила в список классических вопросов. Проходил день за днём, демон продолжала просить одного и того же, а ангел уклоняться от выполнения этой просьбы. Но даже архангельского терпения не хватает на демонскую упертость. 

— Ладно! Я покажу тебе свои крылья. Только боюсь здесь разбить что-нибудь. Можешь убрать всякую мелочь со всех поверхностей?

Вельзевул наигранно нахмурились и обиженно поджала губы, мол, крылья-то твои, а убираться должна я, но все равно выполнила просьбу архангела. Гавриил сдержанно улыбнулся. 

— Не пугайся. 

С шорохом перьев комнату укрыла массивная тень. Князь Ада сначала пораженно оглядела большие(да что большие, просто огромные!) крылья. Даже в достаточно просторной спальне архангелу приходилось слегка сгибать их, а перья доставали почти до пола. Теперь же Вельзевул смотрела с нескрываемым восторгом. Белоснежное оперение медленно, градиентом переходило в светло-коричневые, орлиные маховые перья. Демон приблизилась, кончиками пальцев проводя по краю пера, будто боясь запятнать своим грехом эту чистоту. Потом поднялась выше, к пуховому оперению, сквозь которое прощупывались мощные мышцы. Вельзевул провела рукой дальше, к самому основанию крыльев, а Гавриил закусил губу. Он понятия не имел, как тело отреагирует на такие прикосновения к самому сокровенному каждого ангела. 

— Не трогай. 

Слова вырвались сами собой, когда демон прикоснулась к перьям у основания. И тут же пожалел об этом, потому что Княгиня почти что отдернула руку и снова поджала губы. Пришлось прикусить язык. 

— Пожалуйста. 

Вопреки обиженному выражению лица Вельзевул, Гавриил заметил в ее глазах азартный блеск. Запомнила, чертовка. Но только архангел знал, какую разрушительную силу несли эти крылья. Мощное оружие под пеленой внешней красоты. Одним взмахом мужчина мог устроить ураган, небольшое цунами. Но Гавриил все ещё надеялся, что в ближайшее время не придется использовать это оружие. Хотя бы тысячу лет. А лучше две. 

— А теперь... Можешь показать свои крылья?

Теперь время Вельзевул замяться. После пяти минут глаза в глаза и неловкого молчания демон все же глубоко вздыхает и кивает. С таким же шорохом перьев Князь Ада расправляет все шесть угольно-черных крыльев, отливающих синевой. Сейчас пораженно смотрел уже Гавриил. Он придвигается ближе, без страха прикасаясь к темным перьям, от чего Вельзевул вздрагивает — все ещё боится, что тот измажется в ее грязи. А архангел проводит рукой по каждому из шести крыльев, оглаживает загрубевшие маховые перья и с сожалением смотрет на редкие обгоревшие до основания пёрышки. Чувствует, как дёргается демон от прикосновений к нежным пуховым перышкам у основания и убирает руку. А потом просто приближается к Княгине и целует ее. Без каких-то намеков или скрытых желаний. Просто потому что любит ее. В первую секунду Вельзевул даже застывает в непонимании происходящего. А когда осознает все, Гавриил уже отстраняется. 

— Хочешь немного полетать?


End file.
